russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC 13 Sked (Part 3) (2019)
Posted by phtvradiosked on September 6, 2019 Schedule :Monday-Friday :4:30 am (replay) - :Mon: Lingkod Kaibigan :Tue: Forum ni Randy :Wed: The Veronica Chronicles :Thurs: Kakampi Mo Ang Batas :Fri: Crime Desk :4:55 am - Oh My Gising! :8 am - Bitag Live :9 am - SpongBob SquarePants (Tagalog dub) :9:30 am - :Mon: The Legend of Tarzan (Tagalog dub) :Tue: Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (Tagalog dub) :Wed: Spider-Man (2017) (Tagalog dub) :Thurs: The Penguins of Madagascar (Tagalog dub) :Fri: Beware the Batman (Tagalog dub) :10 am - Kaibigan Cinema :11:30 am - KapinoyLand :12 nn - APO Tanghali Na! :2:45 pm - Fates & Furies / My Strange Hero :3:15 pm - Julie Vega :4 pm - Showbiz Unlimited :4:30 pm - Serbisyong Kaibigan :5:30 pm - :Mon & Wed: Du30 on Duty :Tue: Adyenda :Thurs: Good Take :Fri: Makabayang Duktor :6 pm - Perfume :6:30 pm - Express Balita :7:45 pm - Computer Man (2019 remake) :8:30 pm - Open Arms :9 pm - :Mon: PPP: Piling Piling Pelikula :Tue: Wanbol U :Wed: IBCinema :Thurs: Sic O'Clock News :Fri: T.O.D.A.S. :10 pm - :Tue: Cooltura :Thurs: Arnelli in da Haus :Fri: DMZ TV Danze Party :11 pm - Tutok 13 :12 mn - :Mon: Forum ni Randy :Tue: The Veronica Chronicles :Wed: Kakampi Mo Ang Batas :Thurs: Crime Desk :Fri: Lingkod Kaibigan :12:30 am - The Medyo Late Night Show with Jojo A. All The Way! :1 am to 2 am - TV Shop Philippines :Saturday :4:30 am - El Shaddai :6 am - Power to Unite with Elvira :6:30 am - Totoo Lunas :7 am - Hapi Kung Healthy :7:30 am - Voltes V :8 am - Sailor Moon :8:30 am - Talents Academy :9 am - Battle of the Brains :10 am - WNBA / NBA (live via satellite) :12 nn - APO Tanghali Na! :3 pm - PBA :7 pm - Iskul Bukol :8 pm - Talent ng Bayan :9 pm - Joe D'Mango's Love Notes :10 pm - ONE Championship :11 pm - Express Balita Weekend :11:30 pm - Bitag: The New Generation :12:30 am to 2 am - TV Shop Philippines :Sunday :5 am - Kerygma TV :6 am - Sambuhay TV Mass :7 am - Badanamu: The TV Series (Tagalog dub) :7:30 am - SpongBob SquarePants (Tagalog dub) :8 am - Duel Masters : 8:30 am - Sailor Moon Crystal : 9 am - Kamen Rider Zi-O : 9:30 am - Chinatown TV : 10:30 am - Manny Pacquiao presents Blow by Blow :11:30 am - PO13 :1:30 pm - TSAS (The Sunday Afternoon Show) :3 pm - PBA :7 pm - Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (Philippine version) :8 pm - Sarah G. Live :9 pm - Kaibigan Sinerama :11 pm - Express Balita Weekend :11:30 pm - Sunday's Big Night :1:30 am to 3 am - El Shaddai :IBC 13 sked (9/7/19) :3 pm - Lupe: A Seamaid's Tail marathon :5 pm - The Best of PBA: Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs, NLEX Road Warriors :7 pm - Iskul Bukol :8 pm - Talent ng Bayan :9 pm - Joe D'Mango's Love Notes :10 pm - ONE Championship :11 pm - Express Balita Weekend :11:30 pm - Bitag: The New Generation :12:30 am to 2 am - TV Shop Philippines :IBC 13 sked (9/8/19) :3 pm - Iskul Bukol marathon :7 pm - Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (Philippine version) :8 pm - Sarah G. Live :9 pm - Kaibigan Sinerama: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral :11 pm - Express Balita Weekend :11:30 pm - Sunday's Big Night: Spider-Man: Homecoming :1:30 am to 3 am - El Shaddai :IBC 13 sked (9/14/19) :3 pm - Computer Man marathon :5 pm - The Best of PBA: Magnolia Hotshots vs. Meralco Bolts :7 pm - Iskul Bukol :8 pm - Talent ng Bayan :9 pm - Joe D'Mango's Love Notes :10 pm - ONE Championship :11 pm - Express Balita Weekend :11:30 pm - Bitag: The New Generation :12:30 am to 2 am - TV Shop Philippines :IBC 13 sked (9/15/19) :3 pm - Iskul Bukol marathon :7 pm - Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (Philippine version) :8 pm - Sarah G. Live :9 pm - Kaibigan Sinerama: Tres :11 pm - Express Balita Weekend :11:30 pm - Sunday's Big Night: Bumblebee :1:30 am to 3 am - El Shaddai